monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Girl/Stefanie
Stefanie is a friendly Box Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm a Box Girl, but... I'm actually good at dairy farming." "If you cannot please me, this box will not open. Many men have tried, and they were all exhausted..." "I'm actually still a type of mimic. I'm a ghost that is possessing a treasure box..." "Once in a while, I come out of the box... It's so bright and spacious outside..." "I have to take very good care of this box... It's just like a part of my body." "There are violent people out there. But I also like such men... Fufufu.." "There is no day or night for a Box Girl. Ufufufu..." "There is a wonderful treasure inside this box... Ufufufu." "How long have I been hiding in this box...?" "Here's some holy water. Be sure to drink it, ufufufu..." (+1 Holy Water "You want some money? Ufufu, by all means..." (+ 1500G) "Please have some milk. It is delicious, ufufufu..." (+1 Milk) "I want to eat something sweet... Could you give me some cake?" (Give 1 Cake) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy...♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me..." "Hey, could you give me some money?" (Give 900G) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy...♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me..." "Could you give me an ice stone? They're so beautiful..." (Give 1 Ice Stone) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm happy...♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me..." "Suppose you are getting married... Where would you have your wedding ceremony?" *A small church - "Oh, how shabby... You're a small-time citizen." (-5 Affinity) *Great Temple of San Ilia - "As I thought, it's better to have an extravagant one. I don't like temples very much, but..." *Monster Lord's Castle - "How ambitious... the others must envy you." (+10 Affinity) *Hades - "Ah, nice... I swear eternal love..." (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is inside this box?" *Valuable Treasure - "That's right, you want to open it..." (+10 Affinity) *It's full of memories - "I don't have any memories... I've always been in this box..." *Lots of disasters and a piece of hope - "It's not such a big deal... Do you want a peak inside?" "Do you have anything you keep secret?" *My true feelings - "Huh? What are you saying?" *Something bad I did - "I wonder what you did... Ufufufu." (+10 Affinity) *That's a secret - "Ufufu, I suppose that's natural." "Would you like to try the unlock challenge to open this box...?" *Challenge - "Then you must finish this battle first... So why not just surrender to me now?" (+10 Affinity) *Don't challenge - "Huh? You don't have the courage...?" (-5 Affinity) "If you were to give me something... What would you give me?" *An accessory - "I don't like decorations very much..." *Food - "Do I look like a woman who is pleased by food? ...To tell you the truth, I am. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Love - "I'm glad that you love me... Ufufufufu... ♪" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Stefanie: "Are you curious about what's inside this treasure box? If you'd like to know... will you attempt the unlocking challenge?" With Minelli: Stefanie: "Ah, a mimic girl. We're of the same kind ♪" Minelli: "I'm a shut-in. I'm different from box girls like you..." Stefanie: "You're living in a box too..." Minelli: "That's different!" With Mitsuko: Mitsuko: "Ah, you're a boxed girl... ♪" Stefanie: "Are you... a girl in a pot?" Mitsuko: "You weren't raised very well... There's lots of tentacles and honey inside my pot. ♪" Stefanie: "Inside this box. is.. ...It's a secret what's inside." With Ribo-Ribo: Stefanie: "That capsule... do you also live in a box?" Ribo-Ribo: "...? I am integrated with this capsule..." Stefanie: "Oh, that's different... Still, it's wonderful to be one in body and mind with your box... ♪" Ribo-Ribo: "I don't live in a box, I am the box itself... What on earth am I...?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Stefanie: "Ufufu..." Stefanie sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! enemy has a chance to be seduced. 2nd Action: Stefanie : "I have to clean my keyhole..." Stefanie is taking care of her keyhole... happens 3rd Action: Stefanie : "Bahaaa!" uses Surprise Box 4th Action: Stefanie: "Inside this treasure box is my lovey treasure... ♪" Stefanie is looking though her treasure box... happens 5th Action: Stefanie : "Hey, please drink this..." Stefanie presents a gift! Milk Category:Ghosts Category:Mimics Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Undead Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Scylla